Star Crossed
by corpuscalypso
Summary: Is it a surprise when Hawk decides he needs a boyband in order to triumph over Gustavo? Hawk heads to Ohio and picks four boys who will for sure one up Rocque Records and sends them to stay at the Palm Woods. Why would he ever think that was a good idea?
1. Auditions

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush not do I own any theaters mentioned, Blue's Clues, Tokio Hotel, the Jonas Brothers, Green Day... Look, I'm a 15 year old girl. I don't even own a car. **_

_**:D**_

~Star Crossed

Chapter 1: Auditions

"Rebecca!"

"WHAT?" the attractive assistant snapped.

"Pack your bags. We are taking a little trip to Ohio."

"Are you kidding? It's the middle of winter and the weather there is so... altering. It's snowing one day, sun shining the next, then is raining the day after that! There would be so much luggage..."

"We're going. Hawk's gunna get himself a boy band. CAWWWWWW!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

On arrival to Cleveland, Hawk stepped off his jet, was rushed through the terminal and scurried into a limo and was quickly driven to a building called the State Theater, part of Playhouse Square to hold the auditions.

First up was a boy, acting timid, who wearing army pants and work boots. He attempted to sing a few bars of Enter Sandman before Rebecca screamed at him to get off the stage.

Next was a boy named Steve. He sung more than the first boy, only because he sang the "Mail Time" song from Blue's Clues and Hawk didn't know what to do.

The next boy was interesting too, but in a different way. His looks were key; he was short and he had a baby face, he could easily be the 'adorable one' of the group. But he also had interesting hair; it was silver-white and was spiked up like a Japanese Rockstar.

"Name?" Rebecca asked like she was interested.

"Mattias Kolehmainen," he responded in a heavy accent. Rebecca shot Hawk a look which he promptly ignored. Hawk motioned for him to start singing.

"_I'm staring at a broken door. There's nothing left here anymore. My room is cold, it's making me insane_"

Monsoon by Tokio Hotel. _What an interesting choice._ Hawk thought. _He's singing it very well though..._

"_I've been waitin' here so long; another moment seems to have come. I see the dark clouds comin' up again. Running through the monsoon, beyond the world 'til the end of time, where the rain won't hurt. Fighting the storm into the blue." _

"I've heard enough!" Hawk shouted with a stern look on his face. "Dancing background?"

"Um, about three years of mixed dance lessons." He answered quickly, moving around the stage gracefully for an example for a little bit. Hawk stared for a moment longer then he broke into a smile. "Pack your bags, grab your family; you are going to LA with us."

"That's amazing!"

"Go! NOW!" Rebecca yelled. Mattias' face was splashed with fear as he quickly ran off the stage.

As Mattias went home to pack, Hawk and Rebecca auditioned more guys, inevitably failing at finding just one more boy by the time Mattias returned.

"Heya!" Mattias interrupted as he reentered the theater. "I hope it's all right, but my parents wanted me to take my little sister." He looked guilty for some reason and he pulled a younger girl in through the door.

"Um, hi. I'm Blix." She said shyly.

"My god. I absolutely love your name." Rebecca blurted. The platinum blond girl blushed and thanked her.

"Anyway... Blix, Mattias, we have few more guys to audition so you got sit farther up in the seats. And no, you don't get an opinion as to who is in the band with you." The siblings exchanged nervous glances before picking up their suit cases and made their way up a few rows.

The next boy that came in was _extremely _attractive and it made both Rebecca and Blix drool, and not subtly, and may have gotten Mattias to take a second glance.

Unfortunately, when he started to sing, they all winced with pain that was obviously was going to kill them if the young man didn't stop. So Hawk just yelled incoherently until the guy left the theater.

The next guy wasn't as attractive and sang just as horribly. Same as the next, the one after that, and the one after that.

"It's hopeless!" Blix yelled from her seat. Hawk spun around and glared at her.

"There is just one more. You shut your pretty little mouth cuz we're HANDLING IT!" Blix sunk back into her seat and Mattias groaned.

The last guy entered and every one hold their breaths with their hands close to their ears. He looked promising, that is until he tripped on his way up to the stage, but he laughed it off. He ran his hand through his reddish-blond hair and stopped in the middle of the stage. The second Hawk met the blue eyed boys gaze, he was intrigued.

This boy had a very different feel than Mattias. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, a black vest and a red tie whereas Mattias wore blue baggy jeans and a grey button down.

"Name?"

"Tanner Mills."

"Carry on." Tanner cleared his throat before starting to sing.

"_Got the news today. Doctors said I had to stay a little bit longer and I'll be fine. When I thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine." _Interesting choice: A Little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers.  
_  
"But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, and every time you smile you laugh you glow. You don't even know, know, know. You don't even know. All this time goes by, still no reason why. A little bit longer and I'll be fine."_

"That is plenty, thanks. Jonas Brothers... gutsy move."

"I think it's really just a normal move... for me. I like the Jonas Brothers." Tanner shrugged, awaiting a response to his piece.

"You're good," Hawk finally said. He turned to Rebecca to quietly say, "He could be the goofball, fun seeking one." He turned back to Tanner. "Can you dance?"

"Um, I've never had lessons or classes but I do it for fun."

"Show us."

"There's no music..."

"JUST DO IT!" Rebecca yelled, scaring him into doing a few popular dance moves.

"Welcome to my band." Tanner had a look of pure joy on his face before being taken aback by:

"Woohoo!" Both Blix and Mattias cheered from behind. Hawk looked at them, confused.

"We were quietly rooting for him to be in the band." Blix stated.

"You made it clear we really couldn't voice our opinions..."

"Is he in the band?" Tanner asked. Hawk smiled.

"Yup. So far it's just you two. So Tanner, go home, pack up, meet us back here. NOW GO!" Rebecca yelled. "Make sure to bring along anyone coming with you. Apparently we are also running a daycare center..."

"Hey! I'm 14!" Blix yelled.

"Hey! I don't care!" Rebecca retaliated. Mattias rolled his eyes and Tanner quickly left.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Didn't think you were going to bring your whole family..." Hawk said as Tanner led 3 people through the doors.

"Um, this is my mom, Rebecca—"

"That's my name..."

"Yeah, anyway, this is my brother Tyler and my sister Teagan. And it isn't my whole family...my sister is at college..."

"Very well... TO THE LIMO! CAWWWWW!" No one moved. They were confused, considering their thoughts all revolved around 'crap, this guy is insane'. "Just go!" Everyone picked up their luggage and packed into the giant limo.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

With no luck in Toledo, Findlay, Mansfield, Canton, and Newark, the eight made their way to Columbus.

"I have a good feeling about this city..." Hawk said, stepping out of the limo.

"Um... Mr. Hawk, sir, Blix is asleep and it seems like Teagan is too... can some of us just stay in the limo this time? You pick them anyway..."

"Yeah whatever. Rebecca! Come! CAWWWWW!"

As soon as he was gone, everyone left in the limo started to chat.

"Seriously, I'm concerned that he is INSANE and that we should be very afraid." Tanner joked.

"Relax, Edmund, this is a big opportunity." Seeing the confused looks on the Kolehmainens' faces, Tanner explained to them how everyone in his family are big Narnia fans, explaining the random name change.

"Well, she's just Blix and you can call me Mattie. Anything you guys want to be called? I'm guessing we'll be spending enough time together..."

"I could be Tan or just Tanner, she's just Teagan, he's Ty—"

"And I'm Mrs. Mills. Now keep it down, I'm going to sleep." She stood up and made her way to the far side of the gigantic limo and laid down near Teagan (who had done the same thing not a half out ago).

"Soooooo I wonder if they're going to get those two other guys they're looking for in this place; Drexel Theater."

"Let's hope. We've been on the road all day. It's boring as hell."

"Language, Tanner."

"Sorry Ma."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Through 5 guys already and nothing. Rebecca was about to pull out her hair and Hawk was on the verge of jumping in front of his limo.

When a very buff, tall teen walks in, all the attention focuses on him. This guy had black hair, so dark that when light hits it, it shines blue (as noted by Rebecca). He looked tough, possible bad boy material.

"What's your name?"

"Felix Falco."

"Okay, Felix, Sing away."

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why, it's not a question, but a lesson learned in time" _Classic Green Day, Good Riddance.  
_  
"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life.  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while"_

"Good enough. Felix, you got the look and voice we need, but do you have the moves?"

"I've taken a few years of hip hop dancing and I know the jitterbug..."

"Good enough. Welcome to the band. We hold auditions for a good couple hours, so you go home, pack, and come back and wait in the limo with your family coming along."

"Kay, I'll try to be quick!" Was all Felix said, but he was really super excited. He rushed out the door, bumping into the next guy auditioning on his way out. He stopped and turned to see knocked the kid over, so he turned back and stuck out his arm, offering to help him up.

"Sorry man, just excited is all. I'm going to LA!" The boy on the ground didn't look too pleased. But it's no mystery why this guy fell down and Felix didn't; he was so... tiny, lanky almost.

"Its fine," he spoke with his English accent; he sighed as he was pulled up. There was an awkward silence for a bit so he had to speak to break the tension. "I'm Kale."

"I'm Felix. Sorry for knocking you over. I gotta go so... good luck!" And he left the theater.

_That was really weird... And now my arse hurts..._ Kale thought. He shook it off and he made his way in front of Hawk. His green-blue eyes stared directly at Hawk, waiting for him to tell him what to do.

"What's your name?"

"Kale Lancaster."

"Go. Sing."

"_I have nothing left to give; I have found the perfect end. You were made to make it hurt, disappear into the dirt. Carry me to heaven's arms, light the way and let me go, take the time to take my breath, I will end where I began." _ Rockstar choice. Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. __

"And I will find the enemy within because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin.  
Dear Agony,  
Just let go of me. Suffer slowly. Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony."

"Thank you Kale. Nice song choice. Now, we need to see you dancing."

"Um, I don't really... dance well."

"We have people who can help you get better, just humor us."

"Okay..." Kale started doing a move resembling the one Joey did on F.R.I.E.N.D.S where he bends his knees and just swings his arms around. He cringed when Hawk and Rebecca did.

"Well, we can work on it. You made the band. You'll have to go home and meet us back up here with luggage and family—"

"I live in Athens. It's more than an hour away. I drove here by myself—"

"Drive there. We'll follow you in the limo. It'll just be easier that way." Rebecca stated as she stood. Hawk joined her standing.

"Tell everyone left to leave. Call the rest of the search off. We have our boyband."

**HAZZAH first chapter is done. I wrote most of this New Years Eve to about 3 am today. It feels a little sloppy and a bit unrealistic but I hope you guys will stick around to see it get better. **

**And I need a few name ideas for the band, cuz I can't come up with any. Also, if you are a reader of my story, Just Laugh and Run, I need an opinion on my new poll. Thanks!**


	2. Roles

**TIS HERE XP Frosty, you best be happy with this (see how I turned that around? CARPE DIEM!) **

**Anyway, excusing our lame inside jokes, I wrote most of this out on paper at school and I am just typing it up now. Hope it doesn't feel... rushed? No... it's just... not the best I can do, but I have some personal issues right now.**

**Also, ****Sora the Mangaka**** drew a lovely picture of the boys on deviant art. The URL is: http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?order=5&q= patchwork quilt#/ d36991q **

**My cousin saw that he drew a picture and since she's an amazing artist as well and promised a picture too! So expect to see hers eventually also!**

**AND I would appreciate it if you would go and read my other stories as well and review cuz I know it would make me feel better :)**

~Star Crossed

Chapter 2: Roles

By the time the new limo picked the whole crew up at the LA airport it was late and everyone was tired.

"I'm sending a car to pick you guys up at 7 a.m. sharp. Don't talk to anyone at the Palm Woods just yet, I'll tell you why tomorrow. Kale, you and your girls, Bethany and Libby, will be staying in apartment 3C. Tanner, you and your family will be in 3D. Mattias and Blix, you will be in 3E along with Felix, Danny, and Lia." Hawk tossed a different key to Tanner, Kale, and Felix. Mattias growled but Felix ignored it.

Everyone but the boys and Hawk were sleeping so when they pulled around into the Palm Woods lot, no one moved. There was a lot of effort put into getting everyone up and inside. The limo sped away and the families trudged inside.

X~X~X~X~X

Not that it helped to get only 4 hours of sleep, but the boys got up early to be ready for the 7 o'clock pick up.

Mattias was up first one up in 3E so he grabbed his grabbed his unpacked suitcase from the floor in the room he shared with Felix and Danny, and he headed to the bathroom to change.

He slipped into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a grey button up. He decided to also put on a little black vest to add a little something to the outfit. He took a look in the mirror before wrapping his light blue scarf around his neck.

He walked back to guys' bedroom and found Felix awake and dressed also. He looked as though he wasn't trying to impress anyone with a red tee, black basket ball shorts, and ruffled hair.

"Ready to go?" Felix whispered, as to not wake up Danny. Mattias nodded and followed Felix out the door. They stopped in front of 3D to knock quietly to get Tanner's attention. Tanner quietly exited his apartment in the same clothes he had on the night before, accidentally falling asleep on the floor upon arrival. Just then the door to 3C opened and Kale appeared in a pair of grey semi-skinny jeans and a tight green tee, thinking he might as well be comfortable for the first day. As they stepped outside, they saw there was a car there already, waiting just for them.

X~X~X~X~X

They entered the studio and took in their surroundings. The building's interior was decorated with a lot of shades of blue and green and it looked very nice.

"BOYS!" They all snapped their attention to their right, where Rebecca stood, holding a clip board and a cup of coffee. "Follow me please" she stated sweetly.

"Oh, now she's nice." Felix whispered to Tanner, who laughed. Rebecca hissed at them both.

They entered Hawk's office, silent, because they were scared of Rebecca and still extremely tired.

"Gentlemen, look at what I have in my hands. It's a laptop. Do you want to know what I'm doing? I'm going to show you a video. It's a video showing you the level of dance I want to see you all achieve. It's a clip from the British TV show called Skins—"

"I LOVE Skins!" Kale exclaimed, his English accent seeming more evident than ever.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Kale got quiet again; scared again. "Oh, wait... I guess I was. Just watch." He pressed play and Kale immediately recognized it as the first episode in the second season. The episode was all about Maxxie, Kale's favorite character. The clip was of the dance right at the beginning of the episode; the dance Kale had already taught himself.

When the video was done, everyone looked content, excited even, except Felix, who looked skeptical.

"I already know that dance!" Kale exclaimed proudly.

"I never said you wear doing that exact dance. But it's good to know you are already at that level. And that was just the first thing I needed to talk to you about. The second: your roles."

"Our... roles?"

"Yes. Roles. As in the parts you each are... responsible for in the band. First, Mattias. You will be called Mattie, because that's cute. You are the cute-slash-adorable one. The baby faced one. The innocent one. So stay innocent." Mattias just nodded. "Next is Tanner. You are the lovable klutz."

"Hey, I'm not a klutz!"

"Hon, you tripped on your way up the stage when you tried out" Rebecca pointed out. Tanner 'hrmph'ed and crossed his arms.

"Okayyy, Kale! You are now the official leader of the band." Kale now had a huge smile gracing his lips after hearing that.

"WHAT?" Felix shouted, now officially pissed. "I am so much more the leader type! He's so... scrawny and weak! I knocked him over just by accidently brushing shoulders!"

"I'm right here; I can hear what you're saying..." Kale said, disappointment now painting his face.

"I know, but seriously! I am—"

"Felix! Enough. You're role is the Bad Boy. And that seems to fit you even better." Felix sat back down, now content with his role.

"Hell yeah. I can so do Bad Boy."

"I know. So, Kale, I trust you can handle being the leader? So I need to set a few requirements for each of you. Mattie, you need to get a cute companion. I recommend getting a cute little puppy that you can fit in a tiny bag. Tanner, you need ripped jeans. Makes you look like you've had some accidents. Kale, you need a girlfriend. Make it a cute girl with ambition. Felix, you need to flirt a lot. You also need dark clothes and guyliner."

"How am I supposed to get a girlfriend?"

"Why do I have to get a dog?"

"I need money to buy jeans..."

"I already have the things I need!" Everyone stared at Felix. "What, I flirt a lot, and I own dark clothes. I can borrow some eyeliner from Blix or Libby." Kale rolled his eyes.

"I have one requirement for all of you. You need to hate Big Time Rush with all your hearts. We hate them. We hate Rocque Records. And so do you. Kendall Knight, the leader if Big Time Rush," Rebecca showed them a picture of a tall blond with bushy eyebrows. "You hate him. James Diamond, The Face," Rebecca held out another picture, "You hate him. Carlos Garcia, the fun loving maniac," another picture, "You hate him. And Logan Mitchell, the brains," picture, "you hate him too. Oh, and they all live at the Palm Woods. You only speak to them if you're fighting. You diss them constantly and never shall you enjoy their company. Stay away from them otherwise. You are dismissed for the day. Remember what you were told." Then Rebecca promptly pushed them out of the studio and into the same car they arrived in.

"I don't know how to get a girlfriend..."

"This is why I would be a better leader, but alas, I'm an even better Bad Boy. Here, as soon we get back home, you are going to flirt with the first girl you see."

"I don't think I can do that."

"You are going to. I am not letting you disobey the bossman!"

"Fine" Kale grunted.

"I need to go shopping. Mattie, you with me?" Tanner asked.

"I guess. I need to get a dog..."

X~X~X~X~X

Upon entering the Palm Woods, Kale saw that there still weren't many people in the lobby; it was still early. Unfortunately, he spotted a short blond girl sitting on a couch with a script in front of her. And of course Felix saw her too. Without hesitation, he pushed him in her direction, hard.

Being as light and easy to push as he is, he pretty much flew into the seat next to the girl. The initial impact to the couch caught her attention.

"May I help you?" the girl asked in a semi sweet, semi nasally voice.

"Um, hi, I'm Kale,"

"I'm Piper. And I like you accent."

"Thanks." _Awkwardness. Crap, what do I say? _"Um, so what are you reading?" She laughed.

"I'm going of the script of the musical I'm in."

"Ah, you sing. Well, so do I. I'm in a boy band" She laughed very hard that time.

"_Boy band?_ Are you serious?" He nodded. She stopped laughing. "Oh. Well... that's interesting. Hey, so you're like Big Time Rush!"

"Well, yeah, but we were told not to like them."

"Well that will be hard. They are so super nice! I met them the other day when I got here. Kendall is so sweet—"

"That's great. Listen... my boss is making me... get a girlfriend cuz it would help with my role as leader of the group—"

"You? Leader?" she started laughing again and he waited until she calmed down to continue.

"And I'm just trying to get on his good side. Can you help me out?" _Even though you're kind of rude and a little weird..._ he thought. She paused for a moment. Suddenly she had moved in close and forced his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"Sure. You're kinda cute so why not." Felix saw most of this from afar and was pretty much laughing his ass off. He didn't think he had pushed Kale into such a controlling girl but it seemed to work to Hawk's plan perfectly. She _is_ ambitious... She definitely knows how to get what she wants. A second later he saw the girl stand up, holding onto Kale's hand with her own. He saw Kale say a few words and she physically pulled him up and forced her lips onto his. Felix collapsed on the floor, laughing and Kale was shocked into submission; he let it happen. She pulled away from him, picked up her script, and walked away.

Felix managed to get back up and walk over, still chuckling, to the dumbfounded Kale, who hasn't even moved. "So..."

"That was Piper. My girlfriend... I think..." And that just made Felix laugh more.

**:PP I'm sorry, I had to. Rawny said she wanted to be in the story because she helped me come up with the title. SOOO expect some crazy-bitch-Piper because Rawny is sometimes one crazy bitch. But I LUH YOU STILL! As for you, Miss Frosty, I'm sorry, but she said she wanted Kale :P If you're upset about it you can just punch her again. LOL I have weird friends. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a few more requests I have to tend to and a fantastic Kames oneshot popped into my head so if you want to occupy your time waiting for me to update go check out my current stories and help me out with Just Laugh and Run! I need an opinion on my pole and everyone's favorite baby names from chapter 18 of JLaR.**

**Thanks! Love & Skittles to you all!**


	3. Crazy

**Frosty you are extremely annoying. But I love you so I have to put up with you. Grrrz. Lessthanthree :P**

~Star Crossed

Chapter 3: Crazy

"Mattie, is there even a pet store in this mall?" Tanner asked.

"I dunno. Where are you going to buy your jeans?"

"I dunno..." He sighed. "Let's start with clothes and then go on to find you a doggie."

"Mmmkay" Mattie replied. They wandered around, chatting while scouring sale racks in a plethora of stores. One by one, they eliminated stores that didn't have "jeans that look as though you ripped after falling during a failed attempt at walking".

"Last shot: Hot Topic. I mean, c'mon, why would this be the only place with the perfect jeans? It scares me in there..." Mattie laughed. "The music is loud and the people all look evil—" He interrupted his own sentence with an OOMPH noise after tripping over his own foot and falling to the ground.

"If you keep that up you don't need to but new jeans." Mattie said quietly in hope the taller boy wouldn't hear. It didn't matter; Tanner heard him anyway and growled.

"C'mon Mattie, we're going to Hot Topic." Tanner stated, after hopping up and brushing himself off, noting no rips in his jeans. Mattie's eye got wide and he was soon being dragged across the mall by his wrist. They stopped right in front of the dark store. They gulped, already hearing the music from inside. There was one voice, singing in a high pitched tone and another voice backing him up, screaming different lyrics when the first voice paused.

_What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that'll catch you _The deep voice yelled.

_What's do good about picking up the pieces. None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole! _The higher voice sang.

"Tanner..."

"I have to, Mattie. FOR HAWK!" He yelled as he swiftly entered the store, pulling Mattie along with him. They searched through guys clothing for 5 minutes before a girl came up behind them.

"Can I help you guys with something?" She asked, surprising them enough to make them jump. When they turned around they saw a short, petite girl with dyed black hair with bright pink bangs. She had snakebite and an eyebrow piercings and dark makeup. When they didn't answer, she continued. "Heya, I'm Ellie, can I help you guys find something?"

"Um, ripped jeans?"

"That's all you're looking for?" She chuckled. "Follow me." She led them to the next wall over and showed them all the different colors and styles of jeans they had.

"THESE ARE PERFECT!" Tanner exclaimed, picking up two pairs of grey, ripped skinny jeans. "AND THESE!" He yelled again, finding two more pairs, one in black and another in regular blue. "Maybe I do like this store..." Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't before?"

"No, it scared me." Ellie laughed harder. "The music is loud..."

"It's just Pierce the Veil. You get used to it." Mattie laughed with the girl and Tanner made a face.

"I'll take all of these please."

"No problem. Just come with me to cash register 2." She said sweetly, going back behind the counter. She rang up the jeans one at a time as she spoke. "So you guys a couple or something?" Tanner laughed and Mattie turned red.

"Ah, no."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You guys looked as though you were. So..."

"We aren't a couple, but I still sort swing that way honey." Tanner said, pulling out his wallet. Ellie smiled.

"I could tell. My brother is gay, I've picked up on things. So is this all you want?"

"Yup, thanks." Mattie still hasn't spoken since she paired them up in her eyes. He was embarrassed but it was also a shock to learn that Tanner had eyes for guys. He's not saying he's interested but he just didn't expect it from Tanner.

"Yo, Mattie. Time to get you a puppy." Tanner smiled and Mattie just nodded and followed him out of the store and to the mall directory. "Okay there's a pet store down by the food court." And once again Mattie was being dragged across the mall by his wrist.

Once inside the store, Mattie was entranced by all the puppies and kitties in the kennels.

"Tanner! Look at that tiny puppy in the top kennel. AWW and the kitten in the one next to that..." Then Mattie spotted the most adorable dog he's ever seen. It was so small, it could fit in a coffee mug. It had fuzzy white fur with random light brown spots all around. There was a big splotch of brown on his side that resembled a heart. ( http:/ mynameislove. wordpress. com/ meet-me/ att00003-2/ ) "Tan... I need that one." He pointed to the tiny ball of fluff. Tanner smiled and called the employee over for Mattie to see it up close.

"Here you go. Be careful, she's really young." The clerk said, handing her over to Mattie.

"I want her. She's just so cute!" The clerk smiled and took them over to the counter.

"You got a name for her?"

"Um, not yet. Tanner, help me pick a name!"

"Um, Rosie?"

"...no."

"Violet?"

"No."

"Carly?"

"No."

"Winnie?"

"No."

"Ozzy?"

"No!"

"Carina?" Mattie paused.

"How about Rina?"

"I like it."

X~X~X~X~X

"Um, hi Piper..." Kale said hesitantly as the blond girl laughed after jumping on to his back.

"Piggy back ride!" She yelled. And he grunted and pried her off. "What the hell, I want a piggy back ride!"

"I can't right now, I have to help Felix with his dancing—"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"...I don't, I'm sorry Pipe. I promise... later." Her face immediately brightened and she kissed his cheek then skipped away. Kale just stared wide eyed at the place she had stood.

"Dude!" Felix yelled.

"Hmm, what?"

"I've been trying to get you attention for like five minutes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What happened to you?"

"Piper. Dude, she scares me. I think she's mentally unstable. The past two hours included her whining about me needing a haircut, practically stabbing me with scissors, crying because she practically stabbed me with scissors, me promising to get my hair cut later, her getting all happy that pretty much sucking my face off, jumping on my back—"

"Yeah I saw that part. Dude... she's crazy."

"I know. Now let's go dance." Felix nodded. "Hey wait... isn't that Kendall Knight over there?" Felix followed Kale's eyes, seeing the blond stud sitting in a pool lounge chair.

"Yeah, looks like it. Oh, I just had the best idea."

"What?"

"Pick a fight with him. You would gain some definite leader points. The head honcho of Hawk's band kicking the leader of Big Time Rush's ass."

"I don't think I should. I mean—"

"You will fight him. And you will win. We'll stay in the lobby and practice dancing and as soon as he goes back to his apartment you are following him and _destroying_ him." Kale sighed, defeated.

Kale spent 20 minutes trying to teach Felix some basic steps before he spotted Kendall stand up.

"It's now or never. Go." Felix pushed Kale and made sure he got on the elevator with Kendall. Felix went for the stairs.

"You new here? I've never seen you here before." Kendall spoke, acting very friendly.

"Oh, yeah. So, you're in Big Time Rush, right?"

"You've heard of us. That's awesome. What are you doing at the Palm Woods, anyway?" Kale watched as Kendall spoke.

"I too am in a band. A boy band. We're recording for _Hawk_." Kale saw Kendall's happy, carefree expression melt into something that was a mix of hatred and annoyance. Kendall just grunted.

"Well, I see now that you can't stand competition." Kale said, smirking.

"Listen punk, I don't need to give a crap about you. We already have won hearts of millions—"

"Which we will eventually steal away. I mean listen to my accent! It makes me irresistible." Kendall paused, as if considering the statement, but shook it away.

"I doubt you'll even make it passed the first month."

"I heard you originally got fired the first day!" Anger and passion flooded through Kendall.

"But we came back and look where we are now!" He yelled. The elevator had already opened to the third floor and Kendall walked off but Kale followed him. Unknown to both, Felix was just around the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, you went on tour and now you're all sitting on your asses waiting for something new to show up."

"Shut up dude! I don't even know you and you're harassing me."

"I need to. You and your band are nothing." Kendall was pissed so he pushed Kale back, slapping his hands on Kale's chest, sending him backwards. Kendall felt good, confident. Kale felt... for lack of a better word, intrigued.

Kale regained his composure and flashed forward, connecting his fist with Kendall's stomach. Even though Kendall was now doubled over, he felt not only pain but a surge of electricity. He saw Kale's fist coming at him again and he bolted up, avoiding the punch, sending one of his own.

Kendall wasn't aiming and only hit Kale's shoulder. Kale was shocked Kendall made contact at all and started swinging fists randomly into Kendall's chest.

The blond boy tried to avoid the blows but just couldn't. He ended up having to grab one of Kale's hands to get him to stop. Kale stopped moving all together as Kendall held his hand in his own.

"What's your name?" Kendall asked. The golden haired boy didn't answer so Kendall stepped closer. "Hey... what's your name?" he quietly asked again. He still wouldn't answer so Kendall stepped closer once again, pressing his chest against his unnamed boy. Felix stared wide eyed at the scene that was unfolding. _No... Don't do it. _

"Kale Lancaster" Kendall nodded and swung in for the kill. He crashed his lips against Kale's and he hungrily kissed back.

"Hell no! Hey Knight, get off him!" Felix yelled as he ran to where the boys were intertwined.

Kale quickly tore away from the blond to send his fist once again flying through the air only to hit Felix's cheek.

**Oh Frosty, I hope that was up to your standard of bitchfight-to-make out. :P whatever, I liked it. AND he stood up for himself to Felix like you wanted him to. **

**And HAHAHA oh Piper, you crazy bipolar bitch. AHHHHH DON'T HURT ME! *runs away* XD**

**Review please :) and I still need more people to vote on my poll! Thanks.**


	4. Run

**Excuse me for a moment while I freak out.**

**.**

**Okay, sorry. This was soooooo delayed, and I hate that I probably pissed some people off because this was so late... but there isn't a lot I can do. Softball was up-ed to 5 days a week and longer each day and I end up getting home and passing out before I can even break into my homework. GAHHHH okay, sorry. Onward!**

~Star Crossed

Chapter 4: Run

Kendall is usually the strong one. He got scared after he kissed Kale. He got scared when he saw the rage flash through Kale's eyes. He got scared when Kale punched the other boy, sending him to the ground. He got scared when he saw the boy writhing in pain with Kale standing over him, fist still clenched, knuckles white.

So he ran.

He didn't run far, considering he was already on his floor but he quickly locked himself into 2J.

Kale heard him leave and heard a door slam down the hall. He wasn't really worried about Kendall as he passed back and forth around Felix, who was still on the floor.

"You know, for a tough guy, you're pretty _weak._" Kale sneered. Felix looked up at him with fire in his eyes.

"For a skinny kid, you can punch pretty damn hard." He responded, sitting up. He was clutching onto the right side of his face, right below the eye. "What the hell was that for, Kale?"

"I have known you for less than a week and I know you feel like you have complete control over me. It's like you're obsessed with being in charge of me. No... it's like you're, just in general, obsessed with me. I'm my own person and I don't like you like that." Kale smirked, slapping Felix's left cheek before quickly leaving down the stairs, Felix frozen on the floor from shock.

Felix didn't think Kale had shown any objection to his pushing... or maybe he just didn't notice Kale's hesitation. He just wanted to... get to know Kale better? Make sure he was the best he could be to have the band successful? He really didn't know why he was doing it.

_I thought he felt a connection, but it was a low blow when Kale kissed that moronic blond haired... diva. _

Felix sighed, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, numbing the stinging pain on his face. The adrenalin was making his heart beat fast, wanting to go find that English boy and put him in his place, but he stayed put. He actually laid back down on the ground.

Felix was sure Kale had broken his cheekbone and he couldn't summon the energy to get up. He pushed all thoughts aside, trying to stand. He groped for the wall because he couldn't see very well. He leaned against it as he stood up completely.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Felix heard a voice say.

"No, I can't..."

"Come here, lean on me, I'll try to help you get—I can help you." Felix did as he was told, leaning down on the shorter boy leading him to the elevator.

X~X~X~X~X

James was the one to discover Kendall sitting on the brightly colored couch, staring vacantly at the wall. He slowly walked over to him, taking slow steps.

"Kendall?" no response. "You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to him. The shift in the cushion made Kendall jump. He hadn't even heard James come in. Kendall looked over and saw James looking over at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I asked if you were all right."

"...When? I didn't hear you..." James shot him a concerned look and flipped his hair before speaking again.

"Are you?" Kendall gave him a confused facial expression, completely out of it. James sighed in frustration. "Are you _okay?_" He asked once again, knowing full well that he really wasn't.

"No."

"What, did something happen with Jo?" Kendall's eyes went wide and he stared at James for a moment before burying his face in his hands and letting you an audible groan.

"No, but now I think something should... I think I need to break up with her." Now, James' eyes widened.

"What? Why? Wh-what happened?"

"I cheated on her." Kendall was speaking so calmly that James almost didn't notice what he had actually said. James stared at the blond incredulously. He would have never expect Kendall to cheat, no one would. Kendall saw the spite/shock/disgust in James' eyes.

"I... I don't know what to say." Kendall said, staring at the ground.

"Wh... with who? Why?"

"I was intrigued. My attention was caught. It was a very interesting meeting... something came over me and I couldn't myself. Then there was the kissing..."

"You're avoiding the key aspect here." James stated, trying to sound as intelligent as possible. "Who?"

"Kale Lancaster." Kendall couldn't help but smile as his name escaped his lips. It felt wonderful to say it, however, at the same time, it made him feel like sleaze.

"Kale? Isn't that like a vegetable?—Wait... people use that as a boy name." James said, leaving any hint of intelligence behind. Kendall nodded to answer his question and all James did was raise his eyebrows. "Never would have pegged you as gay."

"You don't seem that surprised. And... I'm not gay?"

"That usually isn't stated as a question. And I'm not shocked about your gay experiment too much; it's just the cheating part."

"Kissing Kale was 100 times better than whenever Jo kissed me."

"So you like this Kale dude better?"

"I just met him. Kissing him was great... but then some shit went down and I bolted."

"What happened?"

"I'm... not really sure. As I was kissing Kale, some other guy, I'm guessing a brother, a friend, or... Ehem, a _boyfriend_ came out of nowhere and suddenly Kale punched the pretty of his face. And that's when I came here."

"Okay, this is what I would do if I was in your 'situation.'" James used his fingers to quote. "First, I'd fix my hair," he grimaced, glancing at Kendall's blond locks. "Second, I'd find Kale, talk to him, and see what's up. Even flirt it up a bit. If the outcome is good—"

"He works for Hawk." Kendall interrupted. James shut up right quick and just gaped at Kendall.

"You really know how to choose 'em Kendork." Kendall smiled. "Dude, I don't care who you date. Gustavo will, but I won't... just as long as you don't care who I date."

"Have I ever?"

"Lena Mintz." Kendall groaned, remembering back to their freshman year at high school.

"That's because you were totally using her to make Tim jealous." Tim Mintz was Lena's twin brother who dumped James for a blond.

"But—"

"And after Lena figured that out she dumped your ass too. Then, of course, you started hitting on Tyler."

"I—"

"The twins' older brother. I didn't approve of any of those, you're right!" Kendall chuckled. "Then, of course, Tyler—"

"You're stalling! Go find and talk to Kale!"

"Fine." Kendall huffed.

X~X~X~X~X

James was proud of himself after helping Kendall out, so he felt the need to take a victory lap around the pool. He soon got distracted, thinking about his previous sexual exploits with the Mintz clan that Kendall so readily explained to him. Sure, James had made a mistake, using Lena and Tyler so easily, but Tim was just... so fine.

As James' thoughts drifted, so did his ability to notice what was in front of him. One minute he was upright, walking, then the next he was lying on the ground with pressure on his groin and torso. He yelped in pain and opened his eyes to see a boy his age sprawled out on top of him with his knee pressed against James' crotch. There was a shopping bag that was thrown carelessly to the side, which was probably dropped during the collision.

The copper haired boy sighed and James groaned, noticing the boy's obvious lack of awareness that he was pinned under him. The sigh had caught the boy's attention, though.

"Oh, crap, I took someone down with me this time!" James groaned again in response, but the boy still didn't try to get up.

"Dude!" James yelled. The other teen stopped fidgeting. "Get off! You're crushing my man parts and you probably messed up my hair!"

"Oops," As the boy moved his knee carefully before kneeling in order to stand, James shut his tight to hold in another moan of pain. James stayed a moment longer on the ground, eyelids still clamped. He sat up slowly before taking a deep breath as he slowly moved his hands up towards his head. James started gently patting down different areas of his hair in search of any sign of damaged appearance. He sighed in relief after discovering his hair was fine.

"Ow, by the way." James said, turning his attention back to the bay standing in front of him nervously.

"I'm sorry; I'm sort of clumsy..." He offered a hand to help James up. "I'm Tanner," he quickly added before James took his hand to pull himself up. Right then was when James finally took that opportunity to look into his eyes.

Tanner also made eye contact with James, noting the subtle sparkle in them. James made a mental note that the Tanner's eyes were the color of the ocean. They didn't notice they help that contact for a while before off to the side they heard a throat clear and James quickly stepped away, releasing both his gaze and Tanner's hand.

"Oh, and I'm James. Thanks for almost killing my future children, Tannerd," he smirked. "Just... forget this ever happened. I'll be fine." He turned his head to see who interrupted their moment. He was holding a tiny puppy, as adorable as could be. "Cute puppy," he shot at Mattie, before quickly walking away.

"Dude... what was that?" Mattie said, for the first time during the encounter.

"He's prettier in person... whoa, sorry, that was awkward. I totally accidentally glomped him and it was like he was cool with it." Tanner let his eyes linger in the direction that James left. Mattie blinked, not really knowing how to respond. Tanner suddenly broke into a smile. "C'mon. Let's go get Rina settled."

**This was kind of shorter than usual, but I hope you like me and PLEASE forgive me that it was so late. :D I'm hoping I can update JLaR and my last promised oneshot as soon as possible. Please click that little green button down there and let me know what you think! Lessthanthree!**


	5. Control

**Hey! I'm alive! So I have a softball game every day of every week and if they're cancelled, I have practice for the same amount of time. FWAAAA! Yeah. So I didn't even type this chapter. I only have time to handwrite during my classes. I have this lovely friend Frosty, who endured the death (and resurrection) of a computer and my rage in order to type this chapter for me. So this chapter is dedicated to you, my dear alpha. Enjoy all!**

~Star Crossed

Chapter 5: Control

"Well Feliciano, it isn't broken but you'll have a difficult time running" Felix grimaced but the doctor didn't even notice.

"Doc…what does running have to do with my eye?" The doctor looked over him. "And you didn't even take x-rays."

"I didn't? Oh well c'mon, hop to it then. Follow me." Dr. Hollywood started to leave but Felix stopped him.

"Doc! I can't see where I'm going!"

"How is that my problem?"

"I can't follow you if I can't see where you're going."

"Right! I'll get that little Hispanic fellow to hold on to you again." The doctor left right quick. Felix wondered if there were any doctors in LA that actually knew what they were doing.

He was also wondering who it was who brought him here. Felix never asked in the car, but he couldn't He never would tell anyone this, but he passed out on the way over because the pain was so bad.

He could deal with it now because a nurse (who actually knew what she was doing) gave him some pain killers when he first arrived.

Felix heard the door open and close.

"Hey, I'm supposed to help you down the hall." The familiar voice said but Felix didn't get up.

"What's your name?" There was a pause.

"It's Carlos. Your face looks worse…" Felix felt a hand on his cheek, lightly putting pressure. Felix had a sharp intake of breath before responding.

"Well. We should get going!" and jumping up, he instantly regretted it because he suddenly felt like the room was moving. He started going down, but this Carlos was strong for his size and quick none the less, and managed to keep Felix standing. Carlos cleared his throat, most likely embarrassed.

"C'mon, let's just go."

"All right. Mr. Falco, it seems like my initial thoughts were correct. Your cheekbone isn't broken, but you get to show off your bruise to your friends. Girls love a battle scar." Felix couldn't help but scoff. The one person he cared to see swoon, was the very person who gave him the bruise. He saw the doctor stand up so he covered it up with a cough.

"Can I get some meds?" he asked instead. "It still hurts like shit." And he wasn't lying. All he had now was a bag of ice that he had pressing onto his face. Not really helping with the pain, but the swelling. And he could see better now.

"I can give you a shot of saline…"

"Saline isn't even a pain med."

"YOU DIDN'T GO TO MED SCHOOL!"

"Geez, calm down. Screw it, man. I'm leaving" Felix hopped right up and found his out of the somewhat blurry room. He was surprised to see Carlos still waiting there for him.

"Hey" Carlos' head shot up. Then the Latino smiled.

"Are we leaving?" Felix nodded, smiling. 

X~X~X~X~X

Kendall was pacing back and forth in his apartment, wondering what he could possibly say to Kale.

"Kale." He said quietly. He sighed. He was on his way out of the room when he remembered what James said. He probably looked flustered and his hair was a mess.

He quickly realized that this was the first time he had ever cared if another person cared what he looked like. He didn't think he had time to ponder that fact as he made his way to the bathroom mirror.

Staring back at him, was a dilapidated boy, with disheveled hair and a pale face, looking sort of scared shitless.

He took a deep breath and turned on the sink so he could splash water onto his face. He really didn't know what else to do with himself, so he got out his navy blue beanie and placed it carefully on his head, as to hide the messy strands of golden blond hair.

Again, on his way out, he stopped. He didn't know where to find Kale. God knows how he wished he could talk to him, but of course, he lacked the knowledge to do so. He'd have to talk to Bitters.

"Um, Mr. Bitters-"

"No way." The pudgy man interrupted.

"Dude, I didn't even ask anything!"

"Fine. Ask. And don't call me dude."

"Can you give me the room number for Kale Lancaster?"

"No way,"

"Dude c'mon! Why not?"

"I can't give out personal information."

Kendall gave him a cold stare. Without changing his annoyed expression, he responded, "He's expecting me."

X~X~X~X~X

Kale sat in his empty apartment. The girls had gone to the mall so he sat by himself, watching the re-run of FRIENDS on his television.

_"…You're wearing the ring" Ross said to a bed ridden Rachel._

_"... ... ...Wh-what's that?" Rachel asked, avoiding Ross' statement. _

_"And you told Phoebe that you were engaged..." Rachel paused._

_"I'm sorry, what?" The audience laughed and Kale couldn't help but chuckle too. _

"_when you thought Joey proposed... did you say yes?" Ross asks, his voice getting all high and squeaky. A few rebuttals later, Joey then enters._

_"Hey guys. I'm gunna take off. I thought I'd just wanted to say goodbye."_

_"Rachel said she'd marry you?" Ross immediately asks. Joey paused._

_"This isn't the right room. Sorry folks" and he quickly walked out of the room._

__As the scene faded, Kale's laugh got caught in his throat when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He was expecting it to be Felix, either there to bash his face in or try to make out with him. He braced himself for either and he grasped the knob and pulled open the door.

He was surprised to be greeted by the blonde boy he had scared away.

"Kendall." Was all he could say.

The boy in the hall bit his lip before asking, "Can I come in?" Kale nodded slightly and shuffled to the left so Kendall could enter.

"Why did you come?" Kale asked, still facing the opposite direction that Kendall went in order to close the door behind him. Of course, as soon as he turned around he saw Kendall standing dangerously close to him, staring right at him. Kale pretty much forgot his question when his blond companion stretched his arm out toward him to place his hand right above his hip. Kale swallowed hard as he felt Kendall's fingers lightly stroking his side.

For one moment they stood, staring into each other's eyes, and the next, Kale was pressed against the doorframe and Kendall was fiercely attacking his lips.

Kendall hadn't yet asked for entrance so he took the opportunity to say "I actually came here to talk" against Kale's lips, who let out a moan before replying 'Okay'. They didn't stop however, and Kale nipped at Kendall's bottom lip. It surprised him enough where he parted his lips in shock and Kale immediately made his dominance apparent. Kale plunged his tongue into Kendall's mouth and started to explore every crevice and contour.

While he did this, he moved his hands to Kendall's back eventually exploring lower and lower; gripping any surface he could between the bottom of his shoulder blades and thighs. Kendall sensed Kale wasn't the submissive type, so he surrendered himself to the golden haired boy. He cast all thoughts and doubt aside and let his hand drift into Kale's hair. He let Kale's legs intertwine with his own. He let Kale pull him closer.

This apparently, wasn't the smartest idea, because it caught Kendall off balance and sent them both to the ground.

Not that it fazed either of them that much as Kale now had full control, straddling Kendall's hips and tangling his hands in his hair. Kendall let his hands ghost over Kale's back, subtly lifting his plain tee.

They had sort of rolled enough away from the door so when it swung open, it just narrowly missed Kale's ass.

"Holy shit!"

"My eyes! KALE!"

**Okay, so originally, I had more to this chapter, I swear to god. And yet, somehow, either I or Frosty lost the last sheet of handwritten and for the life of me, I don't remember what else I wrote. If one of us finds the paper then I will add it on to the next chapter... I know I suck! I'm Sorry!**

**I love you all still. Please don't hate me? **

***poutyface* **

**Review please! **

**Lessthanthree**


	6. Lives

***Shame* I hate that I don't update as much as I should. **

**I also feel bad for focusing on just Kale... but I love him so much I just wanna huggles him and lock him up in a closet with Kendall... ehem... sorry. Anyhoo, I am going to have to start where I left off but I will be adding in some Tanner and Mattie and Felix... except there's been a bunch of Felix too... okay, just trust me, I'll get around to everyone :)**

~Star Crossed

Chapter 6: Lives

The yelling had startled Kendall enough to shift and remove his hands from the boy on top, but Kale only just separated enough to have his lips ghost over Kendall's. Kale only sat up when he was sure Kendall saw the smirk gracing his face.

"Hey Libby, Bethany." Kale deadpanned, keeping his eyes locked with Kendall's.

"Kale, we've been here a day and you're already shacking up with a new guy—wait you're Kendall! From Big Time Rush! YOU'RE GAY?"

"I—" He tried to reply but was cut off by Kale standing up and walking to the girls.

"No, he's not. What are you guys doing back so fast?"

"Why are you forcing yourself on him if he isn't gay?"

"I'm not forcing myself on him, he as an active participant."

"You're too strange for my liking recently Kale. We'll just give you two some alone time"

"Hey and if you didn't tell anyone about this, that would be great!" Kendall yelled after the girls from his position on the floor. He heard the mumbles of agreement then the door shutting.

"Would you like to continue where we left off—"

"No. Like I said, I came up here to talk." Kendall said, sitting up. Kale stood for a moment, looking as though he was contemplating before slaking over to Kendall and sat cross-legged right across from him.

A silence ensued before Kale sighed. "Talking usually involves... talking."

"Right yeah, I know. Um, Kale... I have a girlfriend." Kale just looked at Kendall expectantly, waiting for the green eyed boy to continue. When Kendall didn't, Kale sighed.

"I have a girlfriend too." That surprised Kendall.

"What... I..." Kale scooted forward, making sure his knees were pressed against Kendall's.

"You can't tell me that you haven't enjoyed what we've done." The blue eyed boy continued, leaning forward. "Besides... I hate my girlfriend" Kale reached out his hand and gently brushed Kendall's hair out of his eyes.

"I've started feeling the same way about mine," Kendall replied, closing the space between them.

X~X~X~X~X

"Mattie, please make it stop barking!" Tanner said over Rina's pathetic squeak-barks. She was standing in the middle of her penned off area with a few toys scattered about. Mattie was pouring dry food into a little bowl by the sink.

"Believe me, I'm trying," He responded. He placed the bowl inside the pen and Rina stopped barking immediately to go eat. Mattie smiled at her and said "And she's a she, not 'it'."

"You do realize that she'll have to go to the bathroom in like ten minutes," Blix stated from her position on the couch.

"Yeah, well I'm prepared." Mattie responded quickly. Just then both Mattie's and Tanner's phones beeped, signaling a message.

_*You are to come to a meeting in the studio. A town car will be waiting for you outside the Palm Woods in ten minutes*_

"It's from Hawk. We should go now so we don't miss it." Tanner stood.

"Yeah which means Blix dear, you're going to take out Rina when she needs to go." Mattie said, smiling softly whilst quickly running out the door with Tanner close behind. Blix sighed heavily, putting down her magazine and making her way over to the now extremely happy Rina.

X~X~X~X~X

When Felix got the text, he was just walking into the lobby of the Palm Woods. He sighed and turned to Carlos. "Looks like I'm leaving... and being forced to see Kale. And face my boss." Felix cringed at the thought then regret it, pain rushing to his cheek. He pressed the bag of ice back onto his face.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think!" The Hispanic boy tried to remain upbeat.

"Kale and I were getting along just fine and the boss was happy about it... and now Kale hates me and I let him give me a black eye."

"I can't turn that happy..." Carlos huffed. "Okay, well I need to get back to my room, but when you get back, let me know. You seem nice enough and you can hang out with me and my band mates! Here's my cell..." Carlos talked fast, obviously hyper. He grabbed a pen off the front desk and wrote his phone number on Felix's forearm. Felix raised his eyebrows but just let Carlos do his thing. "See ya late Felix!" He smiled and walked towards the elevators.

"He's just so happy... it's sorta sweet..." Felix mumbled to himself, turning towards the door.

X~X~X~X~X

Kale's phone beeped and he heard it, but his hands were preoccupied, since they were tangled in Kendall's mop of golden hair. Kendall heard it too, so he backed away, causing Kale to groan.

"You shouldn't be that paranoid about kissing me, it's all in good fun," Kale stated as he grabbed his phone and opened the message. "Ah. I have to go. Hawk has a car waiting."

"Right. Hawk." Kendall deadpanned, standing up. Kale's eyes shot up to meet the gaze of green eyes.

"You doubt my intensions." Kale said knowingly. "Kendall. I like you. If kissing you 'til our lips were raw and me punching out a guy for getting in the way of me being near you isn't enough then I don't know what is." Kale took a step closer, placing his hand on the back of the green eyed boy's neck. "I'll talk to you later." Kale pressed him lips against Kendall's once again. He grabbed his hand and led him out the door, parting ways at the elevator.

X~X~X~X~X

Kale arrived outside to see his three other bandmates waiting on the bench by the door.

"Kale, did you really do that to Felix?" Mattie asked, pointing at the black eye. Kale's nose flared, thinking back to the incident.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"I deserved it..." Felix admitted.

"What? How? He... almost broke your face" Tanner exclaimed.

"I... did something he was uncomfortable with. Simple as that. It's fine really." Felix explained, suddenly forgiving. A silence blanketed over them as they saw the car pull into the lot. There were a few words spoken between Tanner and Mattie on the way there, but otherwise it was quiet.

As soon as they arrived at the studio, Rebecca was on their case about improvement on the dances but she stopped short when she saw Felix.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight—"

"Felix!"

"Rebecca, leave him be. I don't know how he already got in a fight but it helps his bad boy image," Hawk said as the boys walked into his office. "And you got a girl's number written on your arm. Very good." Felix flushed pink but it went unnoticed. "The reason you're here is... to sing."

Mattie mumbled a 'finally' but it also went unnoticed.

"What will we be singing?" Tanner spoke up.

"You will be doing a cover of Cross my Heart by Marianas Trench and we're going to post it on YouTube in order to establish a fan-base for you guys."

"That's actually a really good idea," Kale stated.

"It's what I do. GO! NO! TO THE RECORDING BOOTH! CAW CAWWW!"

X~X~X~X~X

Each boy was wearing the headphones that the beginning guitar riffs played through. It was Tanner who took the lead.

_So here's another day  
I'll spend away from you  
Another night I'm on another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn  
Then again now so am I  
Take what you want to take  
What you wanna take  
What you _

As the lyrics spilled easily from his lips, the other boys harmonized and clapped their hands to the beat. Rebecca had the camera aimed at the booth window as Hawk was at the controls. The singers shifted as Felix started the next part.__

I miss the stupid things  
We'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you 

Rebecca motioned for the boys to keep smiles on, so as all four boys started singing the chorus, grins graced each face.__

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to

As they shifted from chorus to verse, Kale took the lead.__

Hotels are all the same  
You're still away from me  
Another day, another dollar that I'll never see  
Gonna get the pieces, the pieces, pieces of something good  
Lie just a little lie  
Just a little lie  
Just a 

And then it was little Mattie's turn. He surprised the other boys when his little form belted out the lyrics so strongly. __

I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder if you doubt it  
I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it  
I don't know where to go  
I'm going back to you  
Be where I ought to be  
Where I ought to be  
Where I

And again, all four voices joined together for the chorus. __

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die 

Kale took on the whispering that came up next and the other boys were ready to join in halfway through when there was a gradual increase in loudness. __

Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me with you  
I start to miss you

Felix took a breath in order to sing the next part. __

Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Kale took the next part.__

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

Tanner started singing next.__

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

And Mattie took the final verse in the song.__

And I do want to show you  
I will run to you to you 'til I  
Can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die

As the music faded Rebecca gave them another signal and each boy smiled wider and waved at the camera. Rebecca stopped recording and turned to Hawk. The boys waited expectantly as they watched the two talk behind the glass without hearing a word. Suddenly Hawk pressed a button and said into the mike, "With singing like that, you guys will be the next big thing here in LA. Rebecca, I introduce you to our band, Patchwork Lives.

**This wouldn't have gotten done at all today if Frosty wasn't so damn persistent. Thank her for that XD I hope you liked it! Review please.**


	7. Pool

**So I am a terrible person. This is not news. It's been almost a year. On my profile page, I made sure to clarify that all stories were on hiatus because my computer metaphorically imploded. Sure, I have had access to others during this time, but that's what makes me a terrible person. But keep in mind that I also have a job. And stuff.**

**I kept this excuse brief because it doesn't make a difference, now does it? Almost a freaking year. Oi. Just… sorry. **

~Star Crossed

Chapter 7: The Pool

Logan paced back and forth. His three best friends were nowhere to be seen. He was panicking. It's just what he did.

"Hi Logie!"

"Carlos, what the heck? Where have you been? Where are Kendall and James?"

"They aren't here?"

"Would I be asking if they were?!"

"Calm down bud," Carlos responded, confused at the raven haired boys outburst. Logan visibly relaxed some, so Carlos continued. "I don't know where James and Kendall are but I just got back from the hospital." Any sort of calm Logan had dissolved immediately as he sprinted toward his friend and started studying him up and down.

"Oh my God are you okay did you hit your head again or fall of the slide platform or hold your breath too long in the pool or—"

"I took someone else to the hospital." Carlos said, swatting at Logan.

"Oh." Carlos rolled his eyes, "Who?"

"His name is Felix. I saw him in the hallway writhing in pain so I got him some help." Logan cocked his head to the side.

"That's very smart of you."

"Don't act so shocked, Logie." Logan laughed and patted his companion on the back. Just as Logan was about to speak again, Kendall entered their apartment.

"And where have you been?" Kendall didn't respond to the raven haired boy as he swiftly walked passed them to make it to his room, locking the door behind him.

"What's up his butt?" Carlos commented.

Logan hesitated, but walked over to Kendall and James' bedroom door. He rasped three times with no response from in the room. He knocked three more times, harder and harder progressively. And three more times. Just as Logan was going to try again, something big and bulky hit the door from the inside, surprising Logan. As he staggered backwards, Kendall announced, "I want to talk to James."

A tad hurt that Kendall wouldn't just talk to them, Logan and Carlos backed away slowly. "Let's just go find James."

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Patchwork Lives sounds like a mouthful, I think," Tanner announced to no one in particular in the car that was driving the four back to the Palm Woods.

"It's not really our choice," Mattie voiced quietly. Tanner sent him a sideways glance but brushed off the comment. He started rubbing his knee absent mindedly.

A tense silence filled the car. None of them were particularly friends. Tanner and Mattie went shopping together, sure, but none of them really knew much about each other.

In addition, Felix and Kale weren't really too fond of each other. Kale had too much on his mind to talk anyway.

The rest of the ride went by painfully slow. As soon as they reached the parking lot, they all hopped out and dispersed. Mattie went up to his room to check on Rina and Tanner quietly followed; might as well try to make friends. Felix wandered to the pool and Kale ran up to his room, only as if to see is Kendall had decided to stick around.

Before he could even get on the elevator, he halted as someone screeched his name. He winced as the familiar blond haired girl entered his field of view.

"Hello Piper."

"And where have you been?"

"Around."

"Bullshit," she snapped. Kale blinked, holding in the urge to scream.

"Oh sorry. I must have missed your call."

"Try seven calls. What the hell?"

"I was doing my job. You know, singing? With my band?"

"Don't try to make excuses!" Kale shook his head. He wanted to find Kendall.

X~X~X~X~X

Felix paced back and forth down the deserted hallway. He needed to do something; anything. He couldn't stand to just sit in his apartment just waiting for Hawk to call him up again.

He decided to get out of the Palm Woods. He didn't want to run into Kale and yet he didn't want to be alone.

So he called up a car for the mall.

He would be able to kick start his bad boy role there, even more so than the black clothes and the black eye.

X~X~X~X~X

Mattie shied away from his band mates, and after putting a leash on Rina, he made his way to a lounge chair by the pool. She cuddled up in his crossed legged lap and promptly fell asleep.

Mattie chuckled and softly rubbed behind her ears. After assuming that comfortable sitting position, he pulled out a book from his pack and flipped to the bookmarked page.

Mattie struggled through the next couple pages before letting out a small, exasperated sigh. He put _Much Ado About Nothing_ down and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.

He was brought back to reality after Rina started yipping and licking his face. He patted her back and said, "Aw, I guess nap time is over."

"Oh wow, Shakespeare, huh?" Mattie blinked, looking up to meet the gaze of a raven haired boy. "That one is definitely my favorite. How do you like it so far?"

"Oh, um, it's kind of hard to get into…" Mattie replied, his accent coming out unnaturally thick, making his face turn a dark shade of pink. The stranger offered him a smile before taking a seat on the chair next to him.

"Definitely worth it in the long run. What an adorable dog you have! Is it a he or a she?" The boy reached over to pet the young dog.

"She." Mattie squeaked. The stranger laughed, but Mattie couldn't tell if it was because of his voice cracking or the fact that Rina was animatedly playing with the boy's fingers. "Her name is Rina."

"A name meaning peace and joy; I think that's perfect." Mattie looked up from his puppy again to meet the stranger's gaze. He was no longer looking at Rina, but back into his own white-blue eyes. He cleared his throat. "My name is Logan."

"Mattie." He responded, with his cheeks pink and his heart beating too fast. He doubted it was only from being timid. The realization finally kicked in. Logan was in Big Time Rush, the band he was told to hate. But there was something else; the brown eyed boy was stunning. It was hard to look away.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Mattie nodded. "So what do you do?" Before he could answer, a Hispanic boy walked up in a huff. Mattie recognized him as Carlos.

"Logie, I thought we were supposed to be looking for James?" the new boy paused before looking over to Mattie, spotting the puppy in his lap. He immediately knelt on the ground and started petting Rina and making kissing sounds. Mattie chuckled. The noise made Logan look back to him, a smile plastered on his face from the magnificent sound.

"Oh my—Felix!" Mattie's attention snapped to Carlos, who, strangely enough, was calling out to _his _band mate, the band mate he wasn't supposed to know.

And then he took the time to really focus on Felix.

"Holy shit," Mattie breathed. With a smirk on his face, Felix walked over to the group.

"'Sup fellas?"

"What did you do to your face?" Logan asked, referring to the bruise.

"What did you do to the rest of your head?" Carlos asked, putting his hand in front of Logan's face, as to stop Felix from answering his question.

"Whattya mean?"

"Uh, the hair cut? The piercing?" Mattie interrupted. Felix just chuckled, running his hand through his newly cut mohawk. The light shimmered off of his nose ring.

"I'm just living up to standards."

"Did that hurt?" Carlos asked, touching the underside of his own nose. He stood up to inspect Felix.

"Not as bad as the sucker punch from this morning."

"Oh that's what that is from," Logan said to no one in particular.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mattie could see several girls across the pool just simply gawking at Felix. It was like he was a specimen they have never seen before. He was definitely not denying that he didn't look good. It suited him.

Very well.

"Yeah, I got roughed up a bit. You should see the other guy." Mattie let out a snort. Felix gave him a glare.

Their conversation was interrupted once again when a blond girl came running into the pool area, tears streaming down her face, sobbing loudly and quite noticeably.

She ran straight for another girl with dark curly hair and pulled her up out of her seat. The dark hair girl looked concerned and let the blonde lead her away from the pool.

"I have absolutely no clue as to what just happened." Felix stated, scratching at the buzzed side of his head.

"Why was Jo all upset?" Carlos asked, looking over to Logan expectantly. Mattie and Felix followed, staring at Logan.

"Well how should I know?"

"Who is Jo? She was kinda hot." Felix said, then proceeding to clear his throat. Mattie shot him a confused look, as if to say 'you aren't fooling anyone'.

"That's Kendall's girlfriend…" Logan's voice drifted off. "I think."

**Okay, well that seemed like a decent place to end it. It's a tad bit short, but it is something, with substance, so I think it'll be good. I hope I got Mattie's characterization down pretty well. I tried really hard to keep on keeping on with his creator's input so yeah. **

**Um, it's hard to say when the next update will be because I am leaving for vacation soon and then, promptly, school starts a few days after I get back. I will probably have to update JLaR first anyway because that's an OCD thing. **

**If you have any questions, you can find me at ~youre losing your ~ remove the spaces and such. Feel free to send me an ask and I'll be happy to answer. Or you can PM me here, but it'll probably take me longer to answer. **

**I posted an "in real life picture" of the boys on there too if you'd like to take a look. You can search "star crossed" on my page and a whole mess of shit will pop up. **

**So thank you for reading, please leave a review to let me know what you think :3**


End file.
